Home operators often have little control over the cost, quality, and roaming experiences of their customers. For example, when customers are roaming, visited operators can charge high prices for calls, while providing poor-quality service. Thus, a need exists to provide home operators with greater control over the cost, quality, and roaming experiences of their customers.